Soldier Of Ice
by BrainDamage
Summary: People say GFs don't have feelings. Lies...Squall gets Shiva when he is 12. After 6 years, he Summons her for the first time ever, but to Shiva he is not the child she knew anymore.He is the Soldier protecting her, he is the one she loves .CH1 Posted.
1. Shiva wakes within

Soldier Of Ice  
You were already up since 600 hours when I first saw you . You were so small and fragile I was afraid you will break into small pieces if you Summoned me . You were looking at me with those eyes , wondering what you were supposed to do . I told you not to be afraid , so you weren't , and as you spread your arms towards me , I gently embraced you in ice . You were shivering , but you didn't gave up on me , and held on to my Force tight until I was inside you entirely.  
  
You ..... this small , thin boy with eyes of ice , held so much strength inside him it amazed me . It was you.  
  
" Who are you ...? "  
  
Leonhart .  
  
" Are you afraid ....? "  
Brave warriors do not fear anything .  
" Thou shall be Heart Of a Lion ..."  
Silence.  
" Summon Me !! "  
  
I rage inside you , giving you the impulse . I release the pain and the anger inside you , and you scream my name , you wish me out to protect and kill . I let myself out of your body and , as your feelings guide me I freeze everything around the two of us , until it reaches the line of the horizon , and your mind goes even further , wanting to freeze the Sun .  
  
You Summon me with grace and power , and then I know you are meant for me and viceversa . You , the boy with the heart of a Lion , you , are mine. You are my child .  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
He opens his eyes , I can feel it , so I open mine inside him . What is it ? I haven't woke up for years and years and years ........ How many years passed , my child ?  
  
Is he calling me ?  
  
He is .  
  
I force my way out , he is in doubt wether to call me or not , but I can see that he needs me . As I break freely from his body , I twist and call upon my Elements to defeat the ones that hurt my Soldier , call the Winds to blow theme all away . He watches me and gets in his fighting stance , waiting for me to finish so he could start all over again , fearless , going forth without backing out , with the courgae of a Lion witch protects his territory .  
  
The enemies attack in full force , they are an army , but you and me alone , are a legion .  
  
Summon me man with heart of a Lion ! Summon me with all the rage you hold inside !  
  
A patch of ice covers the lands , as I release my power , the Winds from the West bashing all your enemies away . Vanish , humans with minds of monsters , do not dare harm my child !  
  
I watch the enemies backing away , in fear , and I hear my child summoning me back. But what do my eyes see ? Who are you ? It can't be ....but how come I know all your secrets ? Who .... ?  
  
I stare in your eyes as my lips pass trough yours and I see it......I see the ice eyes and then I know ..... but it's so hard to believe .....  
  
You are not my boy with the heart of a Lion . Have you changed , or do my memories decieve me ? Your eyes ..... and your memories , the advices I given while sleeping inside of you , were they given to you or to this person in front of me ?  
  
No........You........  
  
You are not a child anymore. You're a man with the heart of a Lion. 


	2. Racing Heart

I sit here , all alone. I wonder how much time passed .... for me it seems like days , but it might also be just hours....  
maybe years....I sit here , in the middle of the Deserted Lands , like I used to sit for years.  
  
It's and endless desert covered in dark fog . If I want to , I could put myself to sleep , see flashes of my child's life  
or fly over Ice Lands I behold in my mind. Memories so distant from ancient times it seems.  
But my mind is restless. I was sleeping for so long , that I haven't even recognized my child ! I feel so ashamed....at least he  
didn't knew what was going on trough my mind.  
And I even raised him , with advice all these years, and I do not even recognize him.  
  
Tough.....  
He seems so cold.  
He looks so bitter....  
What is disturbing your sleep my child ? For all these years , nightmares have haunted you and self-distructing feelings  
have shattared you. If I only could of done something to stop theme. But since you never let me out I couldnt' communicate much   
with you since we never had a connection. Like we did today.  
Now so many of your memories come to me , so many feelings . Why haven't you called me my child ?   
  
My mind is disturbed by your new image. You look much like the small child I once knew , but , paradoxal , you are nothing like   
him....  
I find my path out of you once again. It's very hard because it's only the second time I'm doing this , but here I am.  
  
I see pitch black , but the moon lightens the view and I see your body curled in a brown blanket .You seem so small and innocent   
, laying here.  
I put my head , just like a young girl watching her lover silently , next to your face , on the pillow, and watch you. This time your  
sleep has no dreams. I washed theme away my sweet one, this time you will sleep peacefully because , once you have finally   
released me , I will never let anything harm you , not even if it's a dream.  
  
But why does my heart feel so.....it feels like something it's keeping her in a cage even if she tries to get out.Why does my heart  
beat so fast when I once again look at your face ?  
Could.....  
It's just that I have missed you so much, that is the answer.  
  
Rest my child . I kiss your forhead as I melt into you , and you suddenly open your eyes, gazing at me for a second before I  
dissapear.  
Why did my heart ache ?   
Your eyes look so cold.....  
They're so lonely.....  
  
Why does my heart beat so fast ?   
  
I find myself back into Deserted Lands . I haven't felt like this for years...it's too sudden for me , I reject it but I can't resist it.  
Could it be that I fell in ......in ....love......? 


End file.
